Yin, Yang and Right in Between
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: Story dedicated to Fallenbey! A christmas fic that I wrote :) Christmas was supposed to be about fun Right? So why is Kyoya having difficulties in choosing between two boys who are in love with him? Could Kyoya really choose between Nile and Ryuga? Nile, his Yin and Ryuga, his Yang? It was really difficult being Right in Between


Wolfy: Heyah! I decided to make a Christmas fic for my all-time favorite Shadow Beasts! In case you're wondering who they are, its Nile, Ryuga and Kyoya! :D Shadow Beasts is just a team name I came up with hehe~

This is insult worthy so I'm not surprised if you guys don't like it so lemme have them Flames but go easy on me please *sniffs* Mew~~

And Sorry for not being able to update my other stories so here's an apology story I made for you guys

Beyblade Not Mine

The cool Christmas air enveloped Kyoya as he pulled his jacket closer. He was headed to the BeyPit for the Christmas party that was being held. Kyoya didn't want to go, although Yu, Ginga, Madoka and Benkei won't stop pestering him so he reluctantly agreed, much to his friends' joy. 'I have a very bad feeling about this' Kyoya stopped as he noticed snow started falling. He looked up and watched the small and delicate snowflakes slowly descend from the sky, covering the surroundings in a white blanket, it was truly beautiful. "Something is going to go wrong... I just know it" Kyoya whispered to himself and continued onwards.

When he arrived to the BeyPit, he saw all the bladers of the other teams were present, although he couldn't find Nile, much to his dismay 'he's probably late'. He couldn't stop his eyes from widening as he saw Ryuga leaning against the wall, looking bored as hell, the fact that he was here was very surprising. 'Wonder what they did to get even Ryuga to come' their eyes connected and Kyoya quickly looked away but he swore he saw Ryuga smirk at him. "Alright everyone! Thank you for coming today to our Christmas Party! Let's get started shall we!" Ginga enthusiastically shouted and everyone raised their drinks and cheered.

They played various games of all shapes, rules and kinds. Sadly, Kyoya was forced to join all of them. His only motivation was that Ryuga was there suffering with him. But Ryuga went upstairs after the 7th game and hasn't come back down ever since. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Kyoya snapped out of his daydream about using Leone to defeat Santa Claus in a beybattle and looked over to see what the commotion was all about. It seems Ginga and Madoka were blushing but what could the problem be? Kyoya found the answer to his question when he saw a mistletoe hanging above the two of them. Kyoya smirked as the two finally kissed, both had embarrassed blushes on their faces and couldn't even look at each other. "I know! We should play spin the bottle!" Masamune exclaimed and Kyoya's head snapped in his direction. His jaw almost hit the floor when everyone agreed.

"Alright! This is where I draw the line! I'm outta here!" Kyoya walked to door but before he could get there, Nile walked in, smiling and "Heya Kyoya, sorry I'm late" he approached Kyoya. Kyoya heard gasps around the room and saw them looking at something above them. 'Please don't let it be a mistletoe, please don't let it be a mistletoe, anything but a mistletoe' Kyoya chanted in his head but it was no use, there right above them was a freaking evil mistletoe. "Kyoya, you know what that means, KISS!" Ginga shouted and everyone chanted "KISS!" over and over. Kyoya was like a statue, with his body unmoving and his face completely red. Nile actually took the first move and kissed Kyoya, his hands wrapping around Kyoya's waist. Kyoya's eyes widened but he couldn't stop the shiver of pleasure that escaped him and he held on to Nile's shoulders, his eyes slowly closing in pure bliss. Before the kiss could turn intense, they heard a crash and the two pulled apart panting and completely red. They saw Ryuga standing there, with a dark aura surrounding him and based on the crack on the wall, he must have punched it out of anger. Ryuga stormed out using the back door that leads to the forest. The bladers stared at the open door in shock and Kyoya was the first to snap out of it. He quickly ran out and tried to follow Ryuga's trail.

'where the hell could that idiot be?' Kyoya was almost exhausted since he's been searching for almost 2 hours. At last, he saw Ryuga "I finally found you, you moron! Why the hell did you storm out?" he shouted/questioned "Why don't you just go back to Nile" Ryuga growled and Kyoya narrowed his eyes and approached the Dragon Emperor. "What the hell is your problem?!" Kyoya growled threateningly and he suddenly found himself pressed against a tree with both of Ryuga's arms on either sides of him. "You want to know what my problem is? Well I'll tell you. My problem is you Tategami" Kyoya could feel his eyes widening when Ryuga moved closer, those fierce hazel eyes directed at him. He looked down, confused 'what does he mean I'm his problem? What did I do? Since when?' the questions ran through his mind and he slightly jumped when he felt Ryuga gently grasp his chin and turn his face towards those now soft hazel eyes. "Darn it, I'm sorry. Don't...don't stress about it alright? It's just that.. Seeing you there kissing Nile, it angered me because it was supposed to be me under that mistletoe with you not him" the hand that was holding Kyoya's chin was now softly caressing his cheek. Kyoya could only watch silently as Ryuga leaned closer and their lips met in a soft kiss. Kyoya could feel his eyes closing, the kiss didn't have tongue or anything else, it was a sweet kiss that held a lot of emotions, Kyoya could almost feel Ryuga's jealousy, anger, happiness, sadness and was that... Was that love? Kyoya was sure that he was blushing now and Ryuga pulled back for air and pressed his forehead against Kyoya's, their breaths mingling as they softly panted, both their faces pink. Ryuga stared deeply into Kyoya's eyes and whispered "I'll fight for you Kyoya, no matter what. I won't give up until I know that you are fully mine because I..." Ryuga stopped himself right there, and sighed. He gave Kyoya one last kiss then turned around and walked away, disappearing within the shadows and snow, leaving Kyoya alone as his heart beated rapidly. He couldn't stop thinking about Ryuga and the kiss but then Nile's face suddenly appeared.

Kyoya knew right then and there that he had to choose between Nile, who was sweet, caring and honest but had a hidden dominant side. Or Ryuga who was serious, fierce and calm but had a secret soft and gentle side that Kyoya was sure that only he knows. It was all too confusing to him. How could he choose between two people he loved? How could he really choose between Nile, his Yin and Ryuga, his Yang? It was really difficult being Right in Between. But despite his dilemma, he was sure of one thing, this was both the worst and best Christmas ever.

Should I Make this a Multi-Chapter or Stick with the Oneshot Version?

Wolfy: yeah.. I have an obsession with the Yin-Yang symbol so I made that as an inspiration -_-" Also I got the idea by listening to both All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey and Fight for this Love by Cheryl Cole AT THE SAME TIME! Its hard to catch the lyrics but the idea it gave me was good so I made it into a Christmas fic! I know, I know it sucks bad D: Sorry but I'm only a beginner so please bear with me TT_TT I promise to improve next time

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
